


Theft

by Moshing_On_Mayday



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole Gerard, Danger Days Era, F/M, Mild Smut, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshing_On_Mayday/pseuds/Moshing_On_Mayday
Summary: Gerard sleeps with someone after playing a show one night. It was just supposed to be a one time thing between them. Never cross paths again. Sounds like a good plan, cause Gerard used a condom....right?





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright you guys, this is the last one for tonight. It's called Destroya!" 

Sweat dripped off and down the face and red hair strands of the lead singer, as he sang. The crowd could see his shining wet face as he leaned back closing his eyes. 

The crowd screamed as the singer began moaning into the mic. All but one were screaming, and taking videos. The one just stared and bit her lip hard. Her gaze was painfully heated as the moaning vocalist opened his eyes a bit while his head was thrown back.

He looked over the screaming crowd who loved him and set his eyes on the one person just standing, smirking and biting her lip. She must have noticed that he looked at her because she gave him a wink. Which made him smile making the crowd go wilder. 

After the song had ended and the show ended, the seductive woman waited for most people to clear so she wouldn't have to fight through the crowd to leave. 

After about ten minutes she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around her face was met with a tall man in a black hoodie covering his hair and most of his face. He smiled and she immediately realized it was who she had just watched perform on stage. She smirked again. He moved his head towards the backstage motioning her to come with him. He held out his hand and she was glad to take it. 

 

***********************************************

They burst through the door of a hotel room all over each other. Mouths attached and hands touching every inch. 

The red haired man practically tore off her shirt and bra, desperate to feel her skin. She tugged on his shirt and pants and he got the message. He quickly discarded them a long with his boxers. He also discarded her pants and underwear as well.

As soon as they both had nothing on, the frontman picked her up and and placed her on the bed, climbing on top of her. He hesitated for a bit, looking back around the floor for his jeans which had his wallet in it. But his mind was immediately taken back to the girl under him when she attached her lips to his neck.

He pushed into her, and did not stop until both were moaning, and shaking in pleasure. After finishing, they both fell asleep. Not cuddling, or spooning, because after all, this was just for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun came through the curtains, the man who had just performed the nighr before squeezed his eyes shut and sat up, noticing he was the only one in the bed. He rubbed his face until he was awake. He stretched and yawned as he got up. He didn't remember much but having the sex of a lifetime. He showered, got dressed and left the room to go downstairs and wait for his band mates.

When he got downstairs in the lobby, his boys were already waiting. He didn't realize the time.

"Well well, someone had a late night I would say eh Mikey?" A tall man with a fro laughed nudging a skinny dude with glasses.

"Mmh. Shut up Ray." The red haired man smirked.

"Oh come on Gerard. You're never the last one down. Frank is!" Ray piped up.

"Yeah, he's right." Frank looked up.

"Okay. So I slept with someone. So what?" Gerard retorted.

"But you are all happy and not groggy." Mikey giggled.

"Are we in highschool still or what ladies? Was it nice? Yes. It was great. No more details." 

Gerard picked up his bag and headed out to the tour bus. It was a long drive to the next state.

***********************************************

As they were driving, Gerard was drawing and listening to music. He found himself sketching a woman with short black hair and bright red lips. He knew who it was but brushed it off as an artistic opportunity to sketch new faces. 

For the next three weeks they were playing all over the place. It was narrowing down to the last few weeks on tour. And that's when all of Gerard's social media accounts started getting dozen of direct messages. 

Gerard opened the twitter messages first and was confused as what was said.

@Lynzballz: I need to tell you something. 

@Lynzballz: You probably don't remember me.

@Lynzballz: But this is important. Please message back. 

Who was this?


	3. Chapter 3

'What the fuck?' Gerard thought to himself. 

He opened up his Instagram messages next.

Lynzballettoes: I don't want to have to tell you this over messages. 

Lynzballettoes: I don't know why I am trying to tell you anyways. 

Lynzballettoes: No, you have a right to know. Whether you care or not.

Lynzballettoes: Look, your next show is north of where I live. If you don't remember me, hey, we fucked, now there is an emergency. I'll be at the hotel next to the venue. Please meet me there before the show.

 

This sort of startled Gerard. Emergency? He was clean so he couldn't have given her anything. Unless she gave him something. No. That is ridiculous. He distinctly remembers using protection. So he's safe. 

But he wanted to see what she had to say. He vaguely remembered that night. She wasn't anything but a one night stand so why should he remember anything?

Anyways so on the way to the venue, he convinced the guys to stay the night in that city. They'd still be able to make it to their last shows. 

When the time came, and they arrived to the hotel, Gerard was a little nervous. Yet, he didn't know what for. He got down to the lobby, trying to hide his appearance in any way possible. 

But when his phone started buzzing, he was furious at finding out she wasn't showing up. 

 

Lynzballettoes: I'm sorry. I can't see you right now. 

Lynzballettoes: I'm terrified. I can't do this is person.

Lynzballettoes: I don't expect you to do shit, okay? I thought you had something on. I don't know what you want to do. Hell, I don't know what the fuck I want to do.

Lynzballettoes: But you deserve to know probably. I'm knocked up. It's yours. Block me, do whatever. You just needed to know.

 

Gerard's jaw had dropped. Pregnant? By him? No. No fucking way. He used a condom. He.....wait....he scanned the room for his pants....for his wallet....for the fucking rubber in it. He got sidetracked before even seeing it. He didn't use one.

 

Gerard put his head in his hands. He almost blocked her like she had said he could do. But something kept from that. After all, he continued to draw this girl over and over again. He didn't remember much from that night but he thought about her a bit. He decided to type back.

Gerardway: Where are you? We need to talk.

After playing the show the got a message back.  
She was in the lobby of the hotel.

As he walked in he saw her right away. He confronted her which made her jump. They moved somewhere more private.

"Hey." He sighed.

"Hi.." 

"So-" She cut him off.

"You don't have to do anything. Man, I didn't want this either. So it's cool. I have options and different shit I can do. So this isn't really necessary." She spoke fast.

"...wow okay." He huffed. "Look, Lindsey. It's Lindsey? Yeah. I'm not just going to fucking have you go do random shit with this kid."

"I didn't fucking plan on going on a vacation with it. What the hell do you mean random?" She rasied her voice.

"I mean having it and well, it doesn't matter. We need to find a way to fix this or something." He spoke sternly.

"Like what?!"

"Well shit, I don't know! I've never fucking done this. Are we going to get married?" He was spitting shit now.

She looked at him in shock and anger.

"Married? God! No! Fucking no! I don't want to get married because I was stupid enough to make this mistake!!!" She nearly yelled.

"Mistake?" He questioned. "You think it was a mistake?"

"Gerard, look around you. Look at me. We don't know each other. We are standing in a motel yelling about me having a fucking thing growing in me! IT WAS A FUCKING MISTAKE!!!" 

Gerard just looked at her. Wide eyed, like she had just slapped him.

"I'm going to go." She walked off.

Gerard stood there staring at nothing. Where to go from here?


End file.
